MiddleEarth FM: Songs of Arda
by Laureloth
Summary: What would you hear if you turned on the radio anywhere in Middle-Earth? Your favourite (and not-so-favourite!) songs shall be LotR-Ized© and made fit for Middle-earth right here.
1. He Got the Ring

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the first time I've ever really posted something here, so bear with me! This will eventually be a collection of songs I've LotR-Ized(c).  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL MATERIAL! All of the characters in the songs (except Laurelote, if she's ever mentioned) belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.   
This song has been LotR-Ized(c) from "We Got the Beat" by the Go-Go's; thus I can't take credit for the idea and original wording.  
  
So anyway, here we go! This is a catchy tune played often on Middle-Earth FM, sung by the new group "The Fro-Fro's".   
  
  
He Got the Ring  
The Fro-Fro's  
  
See Fro and Sam walking on Mordor's street  
With no shoes upon their curly haired feet  
All they know is where they wanna go  
Hopin' they make it in time  
He got the Ring  
He got the Ring  
Yeah  
He got the Ring  
  
See Gollum actin' like such a fool.  
Lookit' him swimmin' in the Forbidden Pool  
Hang around 'til Faramir sees  
That's when Frodo is tricksy  
Gollum wants the Ring  
He wants the Ring  
He wants the Ring  
Yeah  
He wants the Ring  
  
Eatin' a fish really makes Gollum dance  
Lookin' at the Ring puts Fro in a trance  
Sam's always hopin' they have a chance  
That's when we fall in line  
We got the Ring  
We got the Ring  
We got the Ring  
Yeah  
We got the Ring  
Everybody wants this stupid thing  
Luckily Frodo's got his Sting   
Orcs-hide-get down!  
The Eye's looking all round...  
~*~*~*~  
So there you have it... the first song heard on Middle-Earth FM. Stay tuned for more hits! And please R/R; I'd really appreciate it! You can even request a song. ;-) Thanks! 


	2. Material Hobbit

AN: The second song is up! As usual, the characters are property of J.R.R. Tolkien, and this song is originally "Material Girl" by Madonna, if you couldn't figure it out. Also, this song is featured in a LotR Parody my friends and I are writing... perhaps it'll end up on fanfiction.net one day! Enjoy!  
  
  
This one's sung by the up-and-coming new artist, Bilbodonna!   
  
Material Hobbit  
Bilbodonna  
  
  
Some Dwarves like me, some Elves hug me  
I think they're O.K.  
If they try and ogle my precious ring,  
I just walk away  
  
They can like their own rings more  
Or maybe Earendil's light, that's right  
Cause the Elf with the cold hard Silmaril  
Is always Master Right, 'cause we are  
  
(chorus)  
  
Living in a material Arda  
And I am a material Hobbit  
You know that we are living in a material Arda  
And I am a material Hobbit!  
Some hobbits romance, some Orcs slow dance  
That's all right with me  
If they'll just forget 'bout my money  
Have to let them be  
  
Some Elves try and some Elves lie but  
They don't like to play  
Only Elves who save their lembas  
Make my rainy day, 'cause they are  
  
(chorus)  
  
Living in a material Arda [material]  
Living in a material Arda  
(repeat)  
  
Wraiths may come and Wraiths may go  
And that's all right you see  
Desire for my ring has made them itch  
And now they're after me, 'cause everybody's  
  
(chorus)  
  
A material, a material, a material, a material Arda  
  
Living in a material Arda [material]  
Living in a material Arda  
(repeat and fade)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Corinn and Eomer: Thanks for reviewing, you two! :-P Corinn, I'll try to do that song ASAP... and Eomer... Nah, they won't kill her!   
  
Coffee: Don't worry; there are maaaany more to come, and thanks for responding!  
  
Tyyyping (or however you spelled it!): I can't see your review yet but I know you did, lmeao... have fun babysitting! Thanks for reviewing, though it's not like I didn't just force you to... 


	3. Strider From the North

A/N: As usual, I cannot hold claim to any characters or places or events or anything that belongs to Tolkien... obviously... and this song was originally "Jenny From the Block" by J-Lo. *shudders* Scary, I know...  
  
  
Strider From The North  
Stri-Do  
  
Hobbits eat and Dwarves mining  
Elves go hunting  
Some go stealing  
Everyone's got to make a living  
  
S D X  
Stri-Do  
We off the North this year  
Went from a little to a lot this year  
Everybody mad at the crowns that I wear  
I know where I'm goin' and I know where I'm from   
You hear SDX in your ear  
Yea, we're at the Shire out decline from the North  
Where everybody warg-forced-out  
With a new silver sword, you fresh  
Nothin' tricksy with us, claim the crown, get the elf-girl, bring the mellons with us  
  
Don't be fooled by the sword that I got  
I'm still, I'm still Strider from the North  
Used to have a pipe, now I have a crown  
No matter where I go, I know where I came from (from the North!)  
Don't be fooled by the sword that I got  
I'm still, I'm still Strider from the North  
Used to have a pipe, now I have a crown  
No matter where I go, I know where I came from (from the North!)  
  
From The Prancing Pony and Ranger scripts  
To Minas Tirith to Stri-Do to this Shire-news clips  
I stayed grounded as the power rolls in  
I'm real, I thought I told you  
I really been on FrodOprah  
That's just me  
Nothin tricksy, don't hate on me  
What you get is what you see  
  
Don't be fooled by the sword that I got  
I'm still, I'm still Strider from the North  
Used to have a pipe, now I have a crown  
No matter where I go, I know where I came from (from the North!)  
Don't be fooled by the sword that I got  
I'm still, I'm still Strider from the North  
Used to have a pipe, now I have a crown  
No matter where I go, I know where I came from (from the North!)  
  
I'm down to Arda like this  
Rulin' this business  
I've gotten power so fast  
I'm in control and rulin' it  
Elrond got me laughin, hobbit  
Love my life and my Arwen  
Put Eru first  
Then can't forget to stay real  
To me it's like fighting  
  
Don't be fooled by the sword that I got  
I'm still, I'm still Strider from the North  
Used to have a pipe, now I have a crown  
No matter where I go, I know where I came from (from the North!)  
Don't be fooled by the sword that I got  
I'm still, I'm still Strider from the North  
Used to have a pipe, now I have a crown  
No matter where I go, I know where I came from (from the North!)  
  
It take hard work to rule the land  
So don't be fooled by the sword that I got, mad by hand  
You get back what you put out  
Even if you take the good route  
Can't count the Rangers out  
After a while, you know who to roam with  
Just rule Gondor with the ones came in with  
Best thing to do is stay low, SDX and Stri-Do  
Act like they don't, but they know  
  
Don't be fooled by the sword that I got  
I'm still, I'm still Strider from the North  
Used to have a pipe, now I have a crown  
No matter where I go, I know where I came from (from the North!)  
Don't be fooled by the sword that I got  
I'm still, I'm still Strider from the North  
Used to have a pipe, now I have a crown  
No matter where I go, I know where I came from (from the North!)  
Don't be fooled by the sword that I got  
I'm still, I'm still Strider from the North  
Used to have a pipe, now I have a crown  
No matter where I go, I know where I came from (from the North!)  
Don't be fooled by the sword that I got  
I'm still, I'm still Strider from the North  
Used to have a pipe, now I have a crown  
No matter where I go, I know where I came from (from the North!)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Keira Greenleaf: All I do is take songs written by other people and LotR-Ize(c) them... in other words, I pretend they're sung by Tolkien's characters and refer to Middle-earth events. Thus, all the LotR related parts are mine. ;) 


	4. Long Road to Mordor

A/N: I don't own any of Tolkien's characters, blahblahblah, nor do I own the original version of this song. We're taking it back a couple of years with "Last Train to Clarksville" by the Monkees!  
  
  
Long Road to Mordor  
Frodo Baggins  
  
Take the long road to Mordor  
And I'll meet you at Mount Doom.  
You can be be there by March twenty-five,  
'Cause the Ring's got to be destroyed.  
Don't be slow, oh, no, no, no!  
Oh, no, no, no!  
  
'Cause I'm leavin' the Fellowship  
And I must get rid of this Ring  
We'll have to take the long way round  
And make sure The Eye don't see a thing.  
And I must go, oh, no, no, no!  
Oh, no, no, no!  
And I don't know if I'm ever coming home.  
  
Take the long road to Mordor.  
I'll be waiting at Mount Doom.  
We'll have time to throw in the ring  
Into that firey chasm-room.  
Oh... Oh, no, no, no!  
Oh, no, no, no!  
  
Take the long road to Mordor,  
Now I must row away in this boat.  
I can't hear you in this noisy   
battleground all alone.  
I'm feelin' low. Oh, no, no, no!  
Oh, no, no, no!  
And I don't know if I'm ever coming home.  
  
Take the long road to Mordor,  
Take the long road to Mordor,  
[repeat and fade]  
  
~*~*~*~  
Sorry for the delay in updating... I'm rather sick, you see. *coughcough, keel over*  
Beliya: Thanks for the compliment; sure I'll do an Eowyn to Aragorn one... if you want a particular rap song done, let me know!  
Corinn: Yuck, I hate it too... but one day I was listening to it somewhere and it just *called* to be LotR-Ized(c)!  
Eomer: Awww, you're so kind... *gigglegiggleblush*  
Aidenfire: LOL, glad you like it! It's catchy... I find myself singing my versions of these songs whenever I hear the real ones, hehe! 


	5. Not a Ranger, Not Yet a King

A/N: No, I don't own any of Tolkien's characters. No, I don't own the song "Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman" by Britney Spears. And no, I do NOT like her! But the song was just calling to me...  
  
  
Not a Ranger, Not yet a King  
Strider/Aragorn  
  
I used to think I knew exactly who I really was  
But now I know  
That I'm heir to the throne of men...  
And I'm in love with an Elf princess ..  
That's when I realize  
  
I'm not a Ranger, not yet a King  
All I need is time, a moment to decide  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a Ranger  
  
I must stop protecting everyone  
It's time that I  
Learn to let others face up to some danger  
You've all seen so much more; now the War's done  
So don't tell me to use my sword  
  
I'm not a Ranger, not yet a King  
All I need is time, a moment to decide  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a Ranger  
  
I'm not a Ranger, not yet a King  
All I need is time, a moment to decide  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a Ranger  
  
But if you look at me closely  
You will see it in my eyes  
This Ranger will always find his way  
  
I'm not a Ranger, not yet a King  
All I need is time, a moment to decide  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a Ranger  
  
(I'm not a Ranger) I'm not a Ranger, don't tell me what to do!   
(Not yet a King) I'm just trying to find the King in me, yeah  
(All I need is time) Oh, all I need is time  
(A moment to decide) to decide  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a Ranger, not yet a King, no no  
All I need is time, a moment to decide  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a Ranger, ooh  
Not yet a King  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
So here we have it... I can't believe I did a Britney song, LOL! But I should mention that all of the songs I've posted thus far were LotR-Ized(c) by me months ago. I haven't done any recently although I will be working on the requests as soon as I get some free time. So sit back and enjoy the songs of Middle-Earth!  
  
Corinn: Thanks for the comments, as usual!  
Eomer: Ai, you're making me blush! :-P 


	6. Sparkling Silmarils

Well, after a short break, Middle-Earth FM is back in action, playing your favourite songs of Arda! This one was originally from Moulin Rouge... (yes, I know it has previous versions but I LotR-Ized(c) the MR version). And I know "Silmaril Sindar" doesn't exactly make sense, but hey, I needed the alliteration... y'know, Diamond Dogs; Simaril Sindar? Yeah. ;-)  
  
  
Sparkling Silmarils  
Galadriel & the Silmaril Sindar  
  
  
Galadriel: The Dwarves are glad to die for Gold...  
A lock of my hair may be quite continental  
But Silmarils are an Elf's best friend  
A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental  
On your humble flet- or help you feed your (mmm!) little pet  
Men grow cold as Dwarves grow old and they all lose their beards in the end  
But square-cut or pear-shaped these rocks don't lose their shape  
Silmarils are a Elf's best friend...Feanor's...Silmarils!...  
Cause we are living in a material world and I am a material Elf  
Come and get me Elves!  
Leggy, Haldir! Talk to me, Celeborn honey, tell me all about it!  
There may come a time when an Elf needs a lawyer  
Celeborn: But Silmarils are an Elf's best friend  
Galadriel: There may come a time when a hard-boiled Dwarf-miner thinks you're  
Celeborn: Awful nice  
Galadriel: But get that ice or else no dice  
Sindar Elves: He's your Elf when stocks are high, but beware when they start to descend  
Silmarils are an Elf's best, Silmarils are an Elf's best, Silmarils are an Elf's best, Silmarils are an Elf's best friend!  
Galadriel: Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses, Silmarils are an Elf's best friend!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Firstly, I must apologise to everybody for not updating in the longest time! First I had the flu, then make-up work for school, then a surprise party for a friend... so I thought I'd just post an old song I did a while ago. Sorry for the delay!  
  
Dollyrocker: The words aren't meant to fit perfectly, although I think they do in a couple of the songs. But you're right; I'll try to work on that in the future. Keep in mind that these were all LotR-Ized(c) ages ago when I was new at the whole thing, heh. Thanks for the comments!  
  
Corinn & Eomer: Shh, I know you're really one person... but I was just indulging the split-personality thing, y'know? :-D  
  
Aidenfire: Yikes, am I really writing all of Aragorn's songs using strange girl singers?! Must.... stop! 


	7. Underneath Your Cloak

Egads, I am so sorry! I haven't updated in over a month. To my nonexistent fans, please accept my most sincere apologies. I've been terribly busy lately. But anyway, here it is- yet another of the hottest songs from Middle-Earth FM. As always, I have no claim over the original song by Shakira, nor do I own any of Tolkien's characters, places, etc.   
  
Here we go with Arwen Evenstar's hit song, "Underneath Your Cloak", written to her beloved Aragorn!  
  
Underneath Your Cloak  
Arwen Evenstar  
  
You're a Ranger   
Raised with the help of Elrond  
Don't get me wrong cause   
This might sound to you a bit odd  
But you own the place  
Where all my thoughts go hiding  
And right under your cloak  
Is where I find them...  
  
Underneath your cloak  
There's an endless story   
There's the Ranger I chose   
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good Elf honey  
  
Because of you  
I only have one reason to cry  
Because of you  
Someday I am going to die  
When Figwit's gone  
When the council's over   
We will still belong to each other   
  
Underneath your cloak  
There's an endless story   
There's the Ranger I chose   
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good Elf honey  
  
I love you more than all that's on Middle-Earth  
Shootin' fightin' trackin' breathing  
You know it's true   
Oh Estel it's so funny  
You almost don't believe it  
As every Elf is going to the Havens,  
I'm going to Minas Tirith  
Like a hobbit tied to its meals,  
I'm tied up to this feeling  
  
Underneath your cloak  
There's an endless story   
There's the Ranger I chose   
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good Elf honey  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
There we go. Now a note to the *sniff* ONE person who reviewed Chapter Six!  
  
Ancalime1283: Actually, I don't really like most 80's music- it's just easy to LotR-Ize(c)! 


	8. I Love Magic Rings

A/N: And once again, I find myself apologising for the delay in updating... So incredibly sorry! Life gets in the way, etc. But I'm back now, and as usual I do *not* own any of Tolkien's characters (as they obviously belong to him!), nor do I own the original version of this song ("I Love Rock 'n Roll), which was first sung by Joan Jett.  
  
And now, per request of the lovely listener ANGALOTH... here's an oldie but goodie by everybody's favourite one-eyed, flame-wreathed control freak... Yep, you guessed it- Sauron!  
I Love Magic Rings  
Sauron  
  
Hey!? Is this fire burning?   
  
I saw the fires burnin' there by the slopes of Mount Doom  
I knew they were just hot 'nough to make some rings soon  
The fires were burnin' strong   
I knew makin' Rings wouldn't be wrong   
  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long   
until I controlled Middle-Earth  
  
YEAH M.E.   
  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long   
until I controlled Middle-Earth  
  
YEAH M.E.   
  
Screamin'   
  
I love Magic Rings  
So forge another one in the fires, baby   
I love Magic Rings  
So come and take your time and put one on  
  
Yea!   
  
Men taking the Rings didn't bother to ask for my name  
That don't matter, cause in the end it'll all be the same  
I said, "Now take these Rings home and wield them from your throoones"  
And next they were moving on   
And they were under my control, yeah mine   
And now I'm in control  
Screamin' the same old lines   
  
Yeah mine   
  
Screamin'  
  
I love Magic Rings  
So forge another one in the fires, baby   
I love Magic Rings  
So come and take your time to put one on  
  
I love Magic Rings  
  
'cause they make me so strong  
I love Magic Rings, yeah....   
  
I said, "Now take these Rings home and wield them from your throoones"  
And next they were moving on   
And they were under my control, yeah mine   
And now I'm in control  
Screamin' the same old lines  
  
Yeah mine   
  
Screamin'   
  
I love Magic Rings  
So forge another one in the fires, baby   
I love Magic Rings  
So come and take your time to put one on  
I love Magic Rings (I love Magic Riiings)   
So forge another one in the fires, baby   
I love Magic Rings  
  
So forge another one in the fires, baby  
(forge another one)   
  
I love Magic Rings (I love Magic Riiings)   
So forge another one in the fires, baby  
(forge another one)  
I love Magic Rings  
So forge another one in the fires, baby  
(forge another one)  
I love Magic Rings (oh....)   
So forge another one in the fires, baby (oh....)   
  
I love Magic Rings  
So come and take your time and put one on(put one on)   
  
I love Magic Rings  
So forge another one in the fires, baby   
  
I love Magic Rings  
So come and take your time and put one on!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yay... go Sauron! Now to respond to my loyal fans... I lurve y'all!  
  
Angaloth: Look, I posted this one just for you, sweetie! Thankies for reviewing... :-D  
Coffee: Glad you enjoyed it!   
Laney: Ooo- what a great idea; thanks! I'll get right to it! 


End file.
